Out of Thin Air
by ACSkyefan88
Summary: Missing scene 2x19 between Coulson and Skye.


**_A scene a wrote a while back, that I felt was missing (or I would have liked to have seen) from episode 2x19. It may be a bit late, but I decided to upload it anyway. Hope you guys like it!_**

 ** _(Also, I know I haven't been uploading any new stories/chapters for a while now. My appologies for that! I'll see if I can upload something soon!)_**

* * *

"Then who the hell was it?" Coulson asked.

Upstairs a door opened and Coulson reflexively pointed his gun towards the sound. Yet, instead of an intruder, there stood his favorite young agent he'd been searching for days.

"Skye", was all he could say.

"Hey guys." Skye said, cool as ever.

"This is great!" Ward said mildly excited. "You finally got the team back together!"

The rest of the team was still gob smacked from Skye having seemingly appeared out of thin air. They just sort of half smiled, half gaped at her. Finally Coulson broke the silence.

"Well, now that we're complete, everybody move your stuff upstairs and get settled. May?"

May started walking towards the stairs. "I'll have her up in ten."

Ward followed her. Fitz and Simmons, however, had started whispering excitedly with one another about Skye and where she could have been.

"FitzSimmons!" Coulson called. "Get your asses in gear."

The two snapped out of it. "Yes, Sir." They said in unison and started moving upstairs too. When they reached Skye, Simmons hugged her. When she finally let go, Fitz went to lay his hand on Skye's shoulder, but Skye pulled him into a hug instead.

"I've missed you guys." Skye confessed to both scientists.

"We've missed you too." Fitz replied for the both of them.

All of them went into the main area of the plane. They put their bags down and Simmons burst out in a rapid fire of questions.

"How are you managing your powers? Where were you? Who was the teleporting man? He is like you isn't he? Do you know how his powers work? There is so much we could learn from someone who has managed to use quantum entanglement in such a way -"

"Simmons!" Skye interrupted her. "One question at a time, please."

Simmons smiled bashfully. "I'm sorry, of course. So, firstly: where were you?"

Skye leaned on the back of the couch and crossed her arms.

"Well, I don't know the exact location, but –"

But before she could finish, Coulson already interrupted her.

"Skye. In my office, please."

Skye stopped talking and looked over to where Coulson was waiting for her by the stairs with his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah, sure." She replied and then turned back to Fitz and Simmons. "Sorry guys, I tell you later. I promise!"

They nodded at her understandingly and a little disappointed. Then Skye walked towards Coulson and followed him upstairs. Once upstairs, Coulson put his bag down and Skye halted in the middle of his office. It looked pretty much like the way it used to. Because Coulson had everything glued down, none of his prized possessions had moved. Coulson turned around towards her and they stood there and looked at each other for a while, like they had the day before when she had been running from Hydra.

"Hey." Skye finally said. It was simple, but it was all the icebreaker they needed.

Coulon resolutely walked towards her and pulled her into a hug. In response to feeling his arms come around her, she immediately circled hers around him as well. This hug felt even more fatherly than the ones they had shared in the past. He held her so tightly, like he was afraid that she would disappear into thin air again if he didn't. It made Skye feel more loved than ever before as he moved his right hand to the back of her head to hold her even closer. Even though Skye didn't want to let him go just yet, his tight hold was making it a little difficult for her to breath.

"A.C., you're chocking me a little here."

"Ow, I'm sorry." He said and immediately loosened his grip and then unhurriedly pulled back from the hug. He took a moment to just look at her and sighed as he absorbed she was there with him again on the plane. He cupped her cheek with his right hand.

"Just, would you try to stop getting kidnapped? I came back from the dead once, but that doesn't mean I'm immortal. I don't know if my heart will survive you getting kidnapped _again_." He told her and let his hand fall to his side again.

Skye nodded.

"I'll try A.C., but I'm afraid that I can't help that I'm apparently such good kidnapping material."

Coulson smiled a little at that.

"That's all I'm asking."

* * *

 ** _Hope you liked it! Reviews are always welcome!_**


End file.
